Tell Me The Truth
by J-ewelz27
Summary: There's something wrong with Uraraka, and it seems Bakugo is the only one who notices. Why is that? Well he may or may not...have feelings towards a certain gravity-user. But you didn't hear that from me. You also didn't hear that he's extremely bothered by whatever's causing her sadness, because that would mean he cares. And he doesn't...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow ya'll I'm _finally_ back, sorry I've been gone so long but I'm a college student now so free time is _very_ hard to come by. I've decided I'm gonna do my best to give you guys more quality stories like, I'm tryna hit ya'll right in the feels ;) I'll try to update regularly so bear with me, ok!**

* * *

It's been a week since he noticed it. Since he noticed her change.

The shift in her usually happy-go-lucky air.

He tried to ignore it at first, wondering why he was even concerning himself with what's going on with other people. But as much as he tried, he found his eyes and his thoughts on her time and time again.

He knew the reason why, he just refused to admit it to himself.

It was little things at first, so little that he wondered if he was imagining what he saw. Her smile faltering as she listened to people's conversations, only for it to appear again as soon as he blinked. In class she sat still as stone with a pencil in hand, but though she looked as if she was paying attention, he knew she wasn't. Her eyes were glassed over, looking forward but not registering anything she was seeing. He would watch as her face suddenly scrunched up, her eyes squeezing shut so tightly it looked _painful_.

And then there was the final thing he witnessed that solidified that he was not going crazy.

It was the end of the week, and Bakugo had gotten up at his usual early time of 7 am to hit Gym Gamma before it got crowded with morons. As he exited the dorms, he caught a bob of chocolate brown hair moving to his right.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

She was sitting on a bench, looking up into the orange morning sky with the most peaceful look on her face...and then he saw it. The fat, shiny teardrop that rolled down her round cheek, followed by another...then another. She was full on crying, fists clenched, her shoulders shaking the whole time but not a sound escaped her lips.

Bakugo's stomach twisted into a nasty knot as he watched her, the girl who was always smiling brighter than the sun itself, now brought to tears by some unknown force.

Something was terribly wrong with Uraraka.

He didn't ask her that morning what was wrong, that would come across as too out of character for him. The Katsuki Bakugo _asking_ someone why they're crying? The world might as well implode on itself. Atleast, that's the reason he told himself. But truthfully, he couldn't bring himself to have to look into her eyes as she cried.

It would make him _very_ uncomfortable...because he may or may not care about Ochako Uraraka.

He cared so much in fact, that he took a deep breath the following week during lunch and brought it up to Kirishima.

"Oi." he muttered, glancing to make sure Denki and the others were too preoccupied with their own dumb shit to notice them. The red-haired teen raised his eyebrows at Bakugo's quiet tone, something he had _never_ heard before. "Do you think something's wrong with Uraraka?" he finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kirishima's eyes grew wide as saucers and his mouth dropped open, but Bakugo shot him the most heated death glare he could muster and he closed his mouth back just as fast. Shoving a forkful of food into his mouth, Kirishima's eyes shifted over to the table where she usually sat, and they both watched as she smiled at something Deku and Todoroki were saying.

"Dude..what are you talking about?" he asked softly, scratching his spiky red hair. "She seems just fine to me."

Bakugo scoffed and rolled his eyes, wondering to himself why he even bothered asking him anything. Kirishima was about as perceptive as a fucking goldfish. His eyes flicked back over to her and he frowned as he caught a sad expression on her face. Why was he always the only one who saw?! What in the hell's bothering her-

A poke to his ribs interrupted his thoughts and he whipped his head to the side, glaring at the perpetrator. His heart dropped when he saw Kirishima's goofy ass grin and the mischievous look in his stupid eyes.

"Dont' you say it." Bakugo hissed, he already knew what was going through his dumbass mind. His friend only smirked and took a long, noisy sip from his drink, drawing the attention of everyone else at their table. The fire-user felt his palms start to sweat as they were now on the spot, and he could tell Kirishima had no intention of stopping.

"Don't say what?" he asked innocently, blinking his eyes in mock confusion. Bakugo gritted his teeth and stared down the boy next to him, _willing_ him to actually catch fire.

"Say that you, Bakugo Katsuki..." Kirishima started, his sharp toothed grin growing wider by the second, "Could quite possible have a crush on-"

Explosions and the sound of clattering chairs and lunch trays filled the cafeteria.

Kirishima howled with laughter as he ducked and dodged every burst of fire Bakugo sent his way. He ran around the table and hid behind Mina, who's eyes were shining with curiosity.

"Bakugo has a crush on who now?" she asked incredulously, and Bakugo could've blown her head off for being so goddamn _loud_. Denki and Sero gasped and looked at each other, before turning back to their ash blond friend in amusement.

"No way, you like someone other than _yourself_?"

"Now _this_ is news."

Bakugo saw **red.**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOTH OF YOU!" he barked, palms sparking dangerously. Everyone held up their hands in defense, inching away from the angry teen in front of them.

"So..." Mina said, testing the _very_ tense waters. "Who is the lucky lady anyways?"

Kirishima popped his head out from behind her and went to whisper in her ear, but Bakugo was _**not**_ having it. Another blast rocked the lunch room and sent his friends running for cover, but his grabbed hold of Kirishima before he escaped.

"If you utter a _word_ of your stupid theory to **_anyone_** I will personally make every day of your life a living hell." he growled, tightening his grip on his shirt with each word. "Nod if you fucking understand me."

Kirishima nodded so hard his head could've fallen right off his body.

At last he was released and he ran to join the others, all of which were snickering and whispering amongst themselves. And they weren't the only ones. Bakugo was surrounded by whispers, all of which had to do with him and this newfound information Mina so _graciously_ let loose.

"Bakugo-chan likes someone?!"

"I feel sorry for whoever the poor girl is...or guy."

"We mustn't gossip about our classmates! It is rude and unbecoming of future pro heroes!"

"Iida is right, Bakugo is allowed to have a crush just as anyone else is."

"I would've never though Kacchan..."

Bakugo spun around at the last voice, glaring holes into Deku. The green haired twerp made a spluttering sound and then averted his gaze, leaving to Bakugo to have a glare-off with Todoroki, who put his arm protectively around his stupid friend.

"FUCK are you looking at?! Damn Half and Half BASTARD!" he hollered, fists crackling again in agitation. Todoroki only gave him a cool once-over and pursed his lips slightly,

"Don't go attacking me because you don't know how to properly deal with your emotions." he said calmly, which made Bakugo even _more_ pissed.

"SHUT UP! You don't know SHIT, I don't LIKE anyone so just mind your fucking business!"

Bakugo was ready to punch his face in, this damn shithead thought he was just so _smart_ didn't he?!

IcyHot just shrugged and turned back around, rubbing Deku's back and whispering something (no doubt some smartass shit!) to him as he side-eyed the seething teen behind them. Bakugo sneered and was about to leave, tired of all the stares and useless confrontations, when he caught eyes with someone.

Uraraka stared at him, not with intrigue at the news or with pity or with weariness. No, she was staring at him in _concern_.

Bakugo's heart did backflips in his chest as they stared at each other, his throat suddenly dry and his hands suddenly clammy. How can she find it in herself to be worried about him when she obviously had problems of her own? Why would she waste time worrying about _him_ of all people?!

How was she always...such a good person..?

Then he realized, he'd been staring for **far** too long. He ripped his eyes away from hers and hurriedly exited the cafeteria, wiping away the beads of sweat that were forming by his hairline.

 _Shit, calm down!_ he thought to himself as he reached the elevators, stabbing the up button repeatedly. _All she did was look at you, don't read too much into-_

"Bakugo..?" a voice said from behind him, and if he could've jumped out of his skin, he would've. Not only because it scared him _shitless_ , but because he knew all too well who's voice that was.

He turned his head slowly to see the short figure of Uraraka, her big brown eyes looking up at him in a way that made his heart jump once again. She cocked her head to the side and gave him a small smile, "You...ok?"

Pressing the elevator button in a panic, he watched as the numbers lazily moved down but it had _yet_ to reach this floor.

"Y-yeah." he said, internally kicking himself for stuttering, "I'm fine, those idiots just made me mad."

There was a pause before he realized he sounded too nice, "Why the hell do you care?" he threw in, hoping he sounded like his regular self. Uraraka chuckled slightly and Bakugo narrowed his eyes at her, but he didn't say anything.

His regular self never did faze her.

"I figured I should care about other things...other people for a while. Because what I did used to care _alot_ about...there's no point anymore." she said cryptically, rubbing her arm and biting her bottom lip. She looked sad again, and it took everything in him not to grab her by her annoyingly cute face and ask her who the _**fuck**_ had the audacity to upset her like this. But he didn't, instead he found his mouth moving faster than his brain,

"Oi..." he said, turning around to face her, "Are...are _you_ ok?"

The question shocked them both, Bakugo's eyes widening at what he just said and Uraraka letting out a small gasp of surprise. She looked at him in wonder, before shaking out of her dazed state and smiling sheepishly,

"No, I-I mean yeah! I'm fine...don't worry about me, I'm not that important." she said, giving a small sniff. He winced, wondering when she started saying things like that. _**What**_ made her start saying things like that?

His silence must've made her realize her words, and she tried to explain, "Sorry I didn't mean that.." she said, unconvincingly, "You must think I'm just a dumb, frail girl, like the one you fought during the Sports Festival." she joked lightly, though her tone suggested she believed every word she was saying.

The elevator dinged, opening up to finally rescue Bakugo before he said or did something that would give him away. But... he couldn't just go without telling her just how _wrong_ she was.

"No." he said, walking into the elevator, "I don't think that at all."

He pressed level 1 and then looked up at her, heart pounding as he willed himself to continue on,

"The girl I fought then was far from frail, and she isn't frail now either. She's one of the few people I fucking respect around here." he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. The elevator doors began to close, and he watched as her surprised face disappeared behind the steel door, he pink cheeks more rosy than usual.

 _Wait, was she blushing?!_

Bakugo leaned against the back of the elevator and let out a sigh, trying to collect his thoughts as they all jumbled over each other.

 _Did I say too much? Was that too much? I was only telling the truth...now what if she's weirded out?! But I'm sure she was blushing just now..._

His own face got hot at the thought that _he_ could've possible made her blush, and he covered his hands with his face.

"Fucking hell..." he muttered, running his hand through his hair, "I fucking hate feelings."

* * *

 **Hey so I've decided I'm gonna move over to Archive of Our Own, Fanfic is just not doing it for me anymore with all these new strict rules. I'll still have the same user over there so i'll be continuing this story on their site!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In response to the following users: *Nicholas Friar* Once I get accepted to join AO3 I will be moving over there, I'm sorry. It really won't take much to just look me up there dude. *Bimminy* Glad you like it so far! I will keep uploading chapters here until A03 accepts my request to join, and then I'll provide a link to my profile for you guys once I create my account there!**

 **Onto the storyyyy.**

* * *

The early morning sun in his eyes made Bakugo give a "tch" of annoyance, why didn't these damned classroom windows have any curtains?!

People were just now filing into class, filling it to the brim with their inane chatter and giving him a freaking headache. Kirishima and Denki busied themselves with trying to see who could hold their quirk the longest, Sero and Mina providing commentary and cheers in the background. A zapping sound echoed through the room and was quickly followed by bursts of laughter because Pikachu had no doubt turned himself into a bumbling idiot _once_ again. Sighing, he crossed his legs and rested his head on his hands, wondering how in the hell people could have so much energy this early in the morning. Is it never too early to be _stupid_?

A flash of brown by the doorway snatched his attention away from his childish companions, and he turned to see Half and Half and Deku enter the class, followed closely by none other than Uraraka. The two asswipes were obviously caught up in their own conversation and she was smiling half-heartedly as she trailed behind them.

Something about this scene... _bothered_ Bakugo.

He couldn't quite put his finger on what the problem was, maybe it was the fact that they weren't including her in whatever bullshit they were talking about. Isn't that what friends do? Because right now it seems like she's just... _there_.

As if she could hear his thoughts about her, Uraraka's eyes slid over and landed square on him, making the fiery teen freeze in anticipation.

 _What is she gonna say?! **IS** she gonna say anything about yesterday? Fuck she must have figured it out by now, she **has** to know that I-_

But she didn't say a thing, she instead sent the same small but genuine smile his way and then sat down in her seat at the back of the class. Bakugo didn't realize he was holding his breath until he let out a sigh of complete and utter relief.

 _Ok good, I'm in the clear. Maybe she doesn't know-_

Kirishima's stupid red hair popped in front of his face, interrupting his thoughts and effectively pissing him off.

" **What**." Bakugo snapped, nervousness creeping up on him at the fact that Kirishima had that same, _shit-eating_ grin on his face from yesterday, right before he was about to announce to the whole cafeteria his dumbass conspiracy theory. The blonde boy did not have a crush, just a...healthy **_interest_** in another strong classmate of his. Another person who could give him a good challenge.

That's all.

Leaning against his desk, the spiky-haired punk began whistling nonchalantly as he glanced over to Uraraka.

"So let me get this straight...you _don't_ like Uraraka-chan?" he asked quietly. The wicked gleam in his eye made Bakugo think hard about how to answer this, but he ultimately chose his go-to repsonse,

"Fuck off." he growled, narrowing his eyes at his oh so nosy friend. Kirishima only grinned at him and then ran one hand through his hair, using the other to fix his collar,

"Then you won't mind if I get with her, right?" he said, and it took everything in Bakugo not to blow his ass to **_smithereens_** right then and there.

"You're fucking **lying** you don't even like her like that!" he hissed, trying desperately to keep his voice even and hoping Kirishima couldn't hear his heart pounding erratically against his ribcage. The boy only shrugged, leaning down until he was eye level with the ill-tempered teen,

"I don't recall ever saying that. Uraraka is a real catch yknow. Smart, determined, strong, nice, cute, not to mention she's pretty hot dude. Have you _seen_ her in her hero costume?" he asked, and Bakugo felt like his head was about to explode.

 _Is this asshat being fucking serious?! Since when did he start liking her?! He **can't!** He fucking **CAN'T!**_

Before he could respond Kirishima moved away from him and began making his way over to a certain pink-cheeked girl. Bakugo could do nothing but sit there **fuming** as he watched his retreating figure. If he went after him and made a scene, Kirishima would think his theory was correct and Uraraka would be all the more suspicious about why he's being so damn weird around her. His blood boiled as he watched that shitty-haired asshole whisper something to her, something that made her _flush_ red and begin stuttering.

 _Did this jerk just ask her out?!_ He thought to himself, his chest getting tighter by the second. _No fucking way, he didn't, he wouldn't DARE-_

Then the two looked in his direction.

Kirishima was smirking so hard Bakugo wanted to **slap** the look right off his face. Uraraka...was staring at him in a way he'd never seen before. In a way he didn't recognize. And she as turning redder by the second.

With some final few words to her and a hearty chuckle, Kirishima began sauntering his way back over to Bakugo, his hands behind his back as he whistled casually.

He _ **must** _have a death wish.

As soon as he got close enough, Bakugo pulled him by the front of his shirt with such force he could hear a slight _ripppp_.

" **ASSHOLE**." He whispered angrily, trying to keep himself from blowing his ass up on the spot, " ** _WHAT_** did you say to her?!"

Kirishima was one of the few people not scared of Katsuki, but even he could see when he was pushing his limit. His hands flew up in defense and his eyes widened,

"Woah dude _chill_ , I was joking I wasn't going after her forreal! I just wanted confirmation that you liked her!" he said, looking uneasy as his shirtfront started smoking.

"Damnit Kirishima you already knew! I know you knew! You didn't have to do that! Fucking pissed me off!" Bakugo barked, shoving him away and plopping back down in his seat. He patted down his shirt frantically as it had began to catch fire, and then looked down at Bakugo with a pout on his face,

"Dude my uniform! These aren't cheap!" he cried, looking at the crisp, black hole that was burned into his shirt.

"Shut your damn mouth, I'll pay for it but you did it to your fucking self."

This seemed to make him feel bad because he frowned and placed a hand on Bakugo's shoulder,

"Hey, I'm sorry man, I guess I got carried way. You're right I did know...just wanted to mess with you a bit but I didn't think you felt _this_ strongly about her."

Bakugo frantically hushed him, peering around to see if anybody was listening. Everyone was still busy talking to each other, there was about one minute left until the bell rang for homeroom to start. He looked back and saw Uraraka talking to Four Eyes, but every so often she would quickly peek in their direction.

"Oi, what did you fucking say to her? Why did you two look at me like that?!" he demanded, curiosity now overtaking him. Kirishima gave him a huge, toothy smile and leaned down to his ear,

"Well I asked her how she was doing, made small talk about the weather and whatnot." he began, his smile growing wider by the second, "and then I casually slipped in, "Bakugo sure looks nice today doesn't he?"

Katsuki felt his entire face go hot. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe he hadn't _murdered_ Kirishima yet.

"And then...then what happened?"

"Well she paused, and that's when we both looked over at you. And then I guess my question finally sank in cause she started turning pink!" He chuckled, obviously tickled at the entire situation. Before Bakugo could wring his stupid little neck, Aizawa popped out from behind the desk in his sleeping bag and yawned before narrowing his eyes at them.

Everyone scrambled for their seats

"Well now that we can get started..." he said lazily, blinking so slowly that Bakugo could practically _hear_ the cogs in his head going overtime to make him appear as if he actually gave a shit. The pro hero unzipped himself partially, letting his arm out and picking up a paper off his desk, scanning over it quickly. "Ah yes..." he mumbled, placing it back down and picking up his coffee mug instead.

He took the world's

longest

sip.

Before Bakugo had a chance to **rip** his hair out in boredom, he finally opened his mouth to say something of relevance, " Today you're going to get a partner and come up with some special moves together. You had a chance to figure out more of your quirk on your own, but now I want to put to the test just how well you can work with _other_ people's quirk."

Sounds of excitement and approval ricocheted off the classroom walls, as did the movement of bodies and chairs. A glare they were all used to by now made everyone stop in their tracks, and sure enough Aizawa's eyes were gleaming red,

"Not so fast. _I'M_ picking your partners." he asserted, looking each and every one of them in the eye, "And they are going to be the complete _opposite_ of you."

Some groans of disappointment were let out but they quickly disappeared after another glare sent chills up everyone's spines, "You cannot always work within your comfort zone or with your friends. You have to learn how to work with other pro heroes who are different than you, quirk and personality wise." he continued, muttering something about Present Mic at the end. "Now everyone stand up, when I tell you your partner head straight to the locker rooms and change, we're going to Ground Beta."

Everyone stood, and Bakugo scowled around the room trying to narrow down who his potential partner could be. His eyes settled on that Candy Cane bastard and he felt his insides heat up at the mere _thought_ of having to work with that asshole for a grade. His attention was shifted back to the front when Aizawa sensei began reading off the names,

"Ashido and lida"

Racoon eyes yelled and pumped her fist in the air; Four eyes gave a nervous smile.

"Aoyama and Mineta"

The sparkly boy was absolutely pissed about being paired up with that grape pervert. Who wouldn't be?

He kept going, calling the names of side characters Bakugo didn't give a singular fuck about, until he finally got to the name he'd been waiting to hear,

"Todoroki.."

A vein throbbed in his neck as he eagerly waited for the next name.

 _I swear to All Might if it's me I'll-_

"and Jirou" The earjack girl twisted one of her earlobes around her finger and gave a small smile to that loser, and he gave a small bow in return.

"Tch." Bakugo muttered, curiosity now piqued at the fact that his name hadn't been called yet. One by one everyone left the class until it seemed like it was only him left. He looked around in confusion,

"Who the hell is le-?" his breath hitched in his throat as he made eye contact with Uraraka.

 _Holy fuck_

"Uraraka and Bakugo, if it wasn't obvious by now." Aizawa said plainly, gathering up his papers and making his way to the door.

Bakugo's mind was **reeling** and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't know if he was just that happy about it or just that _nervous_. Cautiously, he glanced over again and she was still looking his way, her cheeks flushed pink.

"I'm sure half the class is waiting by now, could you two...move it along?" Aizawa said, eyeing them with what Bakugo swore was a glint of amusement in his eyes. He slid out the doorway and Bakugo followed right behind him, desperate not to get caught in a conversation with-

"Hey."

She was by his side (when did she even get there?!) and looking up at him with that aggravatingly cute smile of hers,

"I can't wait to work together, this is gonna be awesome!" she said ecstatically.

His heart felt like it was about to _**burst.**_

"We're gonna kick everyone's asses." he said, as calm as he could for someone who's heart was doing acrobatics in their chest. She turned to him, and he could feel the determination radiating off her,

"Definitely!" she agreed, and he suddenly found himself turning to look at her. He couldn't help it he just...whenever she got this driven it made his entire soul light up. They stared at each other, both turning pinker by the second but refusing to stop the impromptu staring contest. Finally she broke it, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and clearing her throat,

"Uhm...we should hurry, we're probably holding the class up." she said quickly, and then disappeared into the girl's room, leaving Bakugo alone in the hallway. He swung open the door of the boy's room and made his way to the sink, turning on the faucet and drenching his face in cold water. It basically evaporated on contact, and when he looked in the mirror he saw he could probably, no _definitely_ , be mistaken for a fucking tomato. Leaning against the counter, he kissed his teeth in frustration and closed his eyes,

"Shit, I am **so** fucked."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys this is my final post on this site, follow my stories from now on at A03 (don't have to be a member to view but you do to comment):**

 **It's not letting me post the full link for some reason but the name of this story is the same over on their site, and my user is J_ewelz27**


End file.
